Girls' Night Out
by AlwayzgonnabeaWeasley
Summary: Hermione and Vivian need a night away from their guys, so they grab Ginny and hit to town.M just to be safe.


_**GIRLS' NIGHT OUT!!!!**_

_Written by: __**AlbusDumbledoreWillLiveOn4Ever**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley, anyone or anything else from the Harry Potter world. J.K.R. does. Please do not sue me.

Claimer: I do own Vivian Free, the bar tender, the three guys in the bar, and anyone else that's not in the books.

WARNING: There are bad words in this story. This chapter will be rated PG-13, later chapters might be worse, but I don't know yet.

A/N/: Well, it's been a while since I've written a story that I would want to post on Believe it or not, I came up with this story idea, while I was changing one day, listening to some country music, and dancing around my bathroom. Before I forget, Vivian is a Slytherin, 100. Nothing else. Have fun reading the story, and please, as always R&R. If you would like to know more about Vivian, please just ask in your review. Thanks. One more thing, if I happen to spell anything wrong, then please tell me _**NICELY**_. I would listen better to that, than to some other way. Thanks again.

Summary: Pretty much Vivian, Hermione get pissed at their guys, and they drag Ginny out for a night on the town. The three of them end up going to muggle clubs and wizards clubs. Having a fun male free night to themselves.

_**And now for the start of our story . . .**_

"How could you say something like that, Draco?! With everything you know about my family history!" Vivian yelled, close to tears, "I can't believe you." The last four words came out in a harsh whisper.

Draco said nothing. He knew he had said too much as it was, and knew better than to say anything else.

Without saying another word Vivian headed upstairs and into their room.

After a few minutes, Draco headed off towards the kitchen, needing something strong to drink, stronger than just the cup of water he had in his right hand.

Upstairs, in the bedroom

Vivian, who had calmed down a bit by then, stood in front of her side of the wardrobe. Her hands placed on her slim hips, and her middle of the back length golden hair fell in to her face a bit. Lifting her right hand, she brushed her hair out of her sapphire eyes and looked through her clothes.

Smiling to herself, she pulled out a dark emerald and black corset. Vivian dug around a bit more and pulled out a short black skirt with two dark emerald ruffles. She looked at a shelf, moved a few things around, pulled out a box, opened it and dug through it. She pulled out a pair of black fishnet stockings and smiled.

"He wants to act like a complete asshole to me. I can act like a complete bitch to him." Vivian muttered as she looked through her shoes and pulled out a pair of dark emerald five-inch heels.

Once she had all her clothing on, she walked over to the dresser and looked into her jewelry box.

Upon opening the box, Vivian dug through it a bit and pulled out a pair of silver snake earrings, with emeralds for eyes.

"These should work." She said, and she dug through the jewelry box a bit more, looking for something important.

She pulled out a gold chain, with silver "S". Smiling, she put the chain around her neck, paused and looked herself over. She spotted the ring Draco had given her. She took it off, threw it into her jewelry box shut the lid, and heading for the front door. Vivian stopped when she heard the fireplace come to life.

Hermione & Ron

Hermione stood in the kitchen, glaring at Ron. Neither said a word. The looks between them were enough, by far.

"I can't believe you Ron Weasley. You, of all people should know how that make me feel." Hermione said.

She had meant to yell it, but being so close to tears as it was, it just came out just about a whisper.

She sat down the book she had in her hands and stormed past him. Nothing else was said.

Ron stayed in the same place, looking at his shoes and wishing the ground would eat him right then and there.

Down the hallway, into the bedroom

Much as what Vivian had done, Hermione was then doing. She seemed to be pacing the room, not really doing anything. But really she was looking for things, trying them on and then taking them off again.

Finally she found just what she wanted to wear.

It was a pair of steel gray pants, with a black shirt that wrapped around, and hung off of her left shoulder. She stood in front of the mirror as she fixed her hair. After about a half of an hour of fighting with it, Hermione managed to get her hair into a half ponytail. She took out a can of hairspray (muggle version) and attacked it.

She checked herself over and went to get her shoes. Hermione slipped into a pair of black 4-inch heels.

She then walked over to the fireplace, started a fire and called out, "Ginny Potter, Godric Gryffindor's hollow."

Ginny & Harry

Ginny, who was sitting on Harry's lap as they both read the evening Daily Prophet, nearly fell out of Harry's lap as she heard Hermione's voice. She stood up and went over to the fireplace.

She bent down with a smile on her face, but as Hermione told her what had happened the smile fell from her face and nodded in agreement with Hermione.

"Just let me fill Harry in on everything." She said, and was about to turn from the fireplace when she quickly remembered something, "Hermione, have you talked with Vivian lately? She might enjoy tonight. And Merlin knows she needs it."

"I'll firecall her next."

With that said and done Hermione's head disappeared from the fireplace and Ginny turned back towards Harry.

"What did Ron do now?" He asked, trying not to laugh, but failing at it.

"My stupid brother has gone beyond what he would normally do." She said, dusting off her knees, "You don't mind if I go out for the night with Hermione, do you?"

"Go and have fun dear." Harry said.

He stood up, walking over, enfolded Ginny in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She leaned against his chest for a while, enjoying the feeling for a bit.

"I won't be out too late." She uttered, as she gentle kissed his right check.

Harry let go of her with one last kiss.

"Should I go over and talk to Ron?"

"If you want to."

Ginny went upstairs and changed quickly, since Hermione said she would be over in about five minutes.

She came back down stairs, wearing a pair of black low-slung ass-hugging pants, and a dark, almost ruby red strapless shirt. Her hair was pulled back from her face with two hair clips on each side, just above her ears. Ginny was also wearing a pair of gold hoops, along with two gold bracelets on her right arm and two black ones on her left arm.

"I'll see you later." She said, as she picked up a handful of floo powder.

She threw it into the fire, stepped in and said, "Hermione Weasley's house."

With a rushing sound, kind of like high-speed wind, and a bright flash of green she was gone.

At Hermione and Ron's pad

The fireplace came to life and Ginny stepped out of it. Hermione poked her head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Hey Gin." She said, walking towards the younger female, "I got a hold of Vivian. She said she would love to join us tonight. And judging by the was she was dressed, Draco did or said something again."

"Good, how long until she should be here?"

"Right about . . ." Hermione started but stopped when the fireplace once again came to life.

Vivian stepped out, dusted herself off and looked over at the two Gryffindors.

"It's been way too long you two." She said, hugging both of them, "So where are we going first?" She asked, after the hug ended.

"How about the new muggle club that just opened?" Ginny stated, "I think it's called The Drunken Pony."

"Sounds good." Hermione and Vivian both said, which in turn caused the three young women to bust up laughing.

"How far away is it?"

"Oh, not that far. It's pretty close to down town really."

And with that the three young woman left, ready to have a fun filled, male free night.

As they walked, they talked about many things.

"So Vivian??" Hermione said, after talking about what Ron had done, "What did Draco really do this time?"

At first Vivian didn't want to go over it again, after all she had been going over it in her mind many times by then.

She shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Well, Hermione you might not know this but I know Ginny does. Anyway, for the last few months Draco and I have been fighting over any and every little thing. Really not like us, you know." She paused, looking over at her two best female friends, waiting for their answers.

"Of course." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, this last argument was really off the wall. Draco had gotten a letter from Bella, saying how they found his mother's body, after all these years. Well, I said that had to be a good thing, since now he could put her to rest the right way. Which I guess was a wrong thing to say. Looking back now I didn't even know it was the wrong thing to say." Vivian paused there, taking in another deep breath, thinking over the whole problem now, "Anyways, one thing lead to another and he said things about my family history. How my dad was a double agent for the first war. The way he said it, it was as if he was holding that fact against me."

Hermione and Ginny both shook their heads with looks of disgust on their faces.

"I know." Was all Vivian said.

Ginny looked up then and smiled.

"We're here girls." She said, pointing to a brightly light up building.

The three woman looked at the sign and made sure it was the right place.

"It says The Drunken Pony." Hermione said.

"I don't care what's it called. Let's just go in. I need a drink." Vivian said, leading the way.

The three walked in, and looked around the room.

"It's been a while since I've been around this many muggles." Vivian said, as she made her way to the bar.

"What do you girls want?" The bar tender asked, as he wiped out a glass.

"I want a rum and coke." Vivian said, taking a seat.

"I'll take some peppermint schnapps." Hermione said.

"And I'll have a margarita." Ginny said.

The bar tender nodded his head, turned away and started making their drinks.

As the three waited for their drinks a few guys started talking to them.

"Did it hurt?" One guy with black spiked hair asked Ginny.

"Did what?" She asked, picking up her drink.

"When you fell from heaven?" He said, trying to sound smooth and everything.

"Yes, but I didn't fall for you."

He walked off, his friends laughing at him.

"You have pretty eyes." The second guy said, he had auburn hair just above his ears.

"Nice try," Vivian said, not even looking up from the bar as she took a drink, "But it's not going to work."

"And why not?" He asked.

"For one," She said, turning around to face the guy, "I'm most likely older than you are. And I don't fall for corny pick-up lines."

The guy turned and followed his friends, which left the last guy standing. He shifted his weight from his right foot, to his left foot and back to his right foot. He then brushed his burgundy hair out of his eyes and said, "Your dad must work for Snapple, because you're made from some of the best stuff on earth."

At first Hermione said nothing, when Vivian and Ginny looked at her they knew why right away. She was trying not to laugh in his face.

"You couldn't be more wrong. And you might as well give up now," She said, laughing softly, "It's never going to work."

The third guy, shut down like the two before, turned and walked off.

"That always happens to me." Vivian said, smirking while she shook her head, "Almost the same lines too." She added, more of an after thought.


End file.
